


Rebel

by Dema



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mixtape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dema/pseuds/Dema
Summary: A Soundtrack to the Keyword Rebel for edgeoflight for the FTH bid 2017.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EdgeOfLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeOfLight/gifts).



edgeoflight asked for a soundtrack to the key word Rebel. SO I tried to find the best mix for that hope you like it!

I'll add the song list later (I'm late for bed, early to work tomorrow).

Enjoy! 

Tell me what you think.

Link: https://www.dropbox.com/sh/qxam9l9rancr3yb/AABj5KZMPKjyQY0GIMrvSaGza?dl=0


End file.
